Love finds a way
by MarsBarPro
Summary: Adrien starts to take a sudden interest in Marinette, and Marinette suddenly develops feelings for a certain Chat. How will the relationships between them go? Will they reveal to each other or lie? Please read :) NOT FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

A sunny day had risen over the city of Paris. Marinette was walking to school after her lunch break. As she was walking she was thinking of no one else but her crush, Adrien Agreste. How his hair shone in the sun like pure gold, and how his eyes sparkled like freshly cut emeralds in the spotlight. She must have been daydreaming for a while, because next thing she knew, Marinette was falling forwards, tripping over the stairs that led to the front of the school. She opened her eyes for a split second but quickly shut them, preparing herself for her fall.

She waited and waited for her to hit the ground, but she never did. She quickly opened her eyes to see what had saved her from yet another embarrassing event, to be shocked, yet relieved to see the one and only Adrien, holding her small, fragile body in his arms. It was like a dream come true. "That was close, huh?" Adrien started, giving her a warm and comforting smile. "Heh heh, yeah. Close." Marinette responded, returning his smile with her own. Her baby blue eyes staring deep into his forest green ones. Helping Marinette back on her feet, Adrien couldn't help but have these thoughts floating through his mind.

'She looks so cute when she's nervous...I wonder how'd she feel if i kissed her right now..?' Adrien had always found his classmate cute, but this was the first time he'd thought about kissing her, and he had to be honest, he did like the thought. Maybe he'd ask her to hang out some time, as long as no one gets akumatized that is. To be safe, maybe he should ask her to hang today after school, he didn't have any subjects or hobbies today. Perfect! "Hey Mari?" Mari….she liked the sound of that.

"Y-yeah?" she just managed to push out from between her lips. "W-would y-you like to get some ice cream after school? It's okay if you can't I just thought-" Why is Adrien stuttering? Marinette couldn't quite put her finger on it, but to be completely honest, she thought it was kind of adorable. "I-I'd like that. A lot." Marinette noticed Adriens eyes light up with happiness, which made herself fill up to the brim with excitement. "Great!" he exclaimed. Without thinking, Adrien planted a kiss on Mari's forehead. "I'll see you later, Princess." Adrien says as he proudly marches off, heading towards his class. 'Oh. My. Freaking. God. Adrien Agreste just asked me out! And kissed me! Aaaaaaaggghhhh!' Marinette was beyond happy and couldn't wait to bless her best friends ears with such news.

"Oh my gosh girl! Do you know how many girls would KILL to go on a date with him? And you're telling me he just walked up and asked you out?" Alya was so excited that her friends dreams had finally come true, she couldn't believe it. "Well, not exactly," Marinette started. "I tripped over a stair after lunch break and he caught me and asked me out to ice cream. And then the greatest thing EVER happened!"

"OMG please tell me! Did he ask you to marry him too?" Alya teased.

"Alya! No. He kissed me!"

"No way! Where?"

"Forehead." Marinette noticed how overwhelmed her friend got, which started to make her feel the same way.

"Oh my gosh that's amazing! It's like a dream come true for you huh?"

"Yeah! Oh Alya, I got to go. Don't want to be late for my first date! Text you the deets later. Bye!"

Marinette started running towards the front of the school to meet up with her date before going to the new ice cream store down the road that opened about a month ago. "Oh, hey Princess. Y-you ready to go..?" Marinette knew she wouldn't get bored with the new nickname she adapted. "Y-yep! Let's go!" Marinette was excited and nervous. "So, what do you think of Ladybug?" Adrien had to break the silence somehow, but why with Ladybug. Marinette knew he was a pretty big fan, but still.

"Oh yeah. She's pretty cool. You know, how she saves the day and stuff with her sidekick."

Adriens face morphed from a happy smile to a shocked and defensive frown. "Chat Noir is not her sidekick! They're a team!"

"Oh right. S-sorry…" Marinette loved teasing him with this topic. It was cute to see him get all defensive towards Chat Noir.

"Hahah, it's alright. It just irritates me that people think Chat Noir is Ladybugs sidekick. Anyway, we're here!" Marinette looked up and saw the brand new shop right in front of her. "Which flavour do you want Princess? I'll pay."

"I can't ask you to do that! Let me pay."

"Nonsense! I'll pay for you M'lady. Go ahead, pick a flavour."

M'lady...wasn't that what Chat Noir called her when she was transformed into Ladybug? Oh well, he was a die-hard fan anyway. "O-okay, if you insist…" Mari didn't want to seem rude by taking his offer. "Go ahead. Pick my Princess." HIS princess. Okay, that made Marinette's heart fly off to Neverland. "O-okay. I'll have a Cookies & Creme ice cream please…"

"One Cookies & Creme and one blueberry ice cream please." As Adrien got the ice creams and paid for them, Marinette went and found a cute table outside for the pair to sit at. She sits down and looks around, busy streets and busy sidewalks. "Here you go Princess." Adrien says as he gives Mari her ice cream. "Oh, thanks Adrien."

"So, tell me a little about yourself Mari. I feel like I don't know you, and i'd love to know more." Okay, this is your chance Mari. "W-well, I like to sew, bake, draw and play video games. I've actually been working on some new designs for Ladybug and Chat Noir-" "Oooh may I see please?" Adrien felt a bit rude for interrupting her, but him being Chat Noir, he'd know if the superhero liked them or not.

"S-sure. They're just rough sketches though." As Marinette pulls out her sketch pad, Adriens eyes fill with excitement. She flips to the two pages that were filled with rough yet beautiful sketches of Chat Noir and Ladybug designs for the winter, summer, every season. He was beyond amazed at what he could see. "Wow, Mari! These are-I don't even know how to explain them. They're beyond amazing." He seemed at a loss for words. "Hahah, thanks Adrien," she takes a bite out of her dripping ice cream. "You think Chat Noir will like them? And Ladybug of course but she has pretty similar taste to me so I think she'd like them-" "Chat will absolutely adore them Princess. Trust me." Alright, was not expecting that response. "Gee, thanks. But to make them I'll need Chats measurements, and I have no idea how to do that…"

Adrien thought for a little while, often taking bites out of his ice cream before finishing it completely. "I know! I could ask Chat to go to your house later today and you can measure him then!"

"You can contact Chat Noir? How?" Marinette was excited but a bit confused too. "Oh, uh. Yeah. He, comes around to my house sometimes when he's on patrol to make sure no one's gotten akumatized. There's nothing weird with that, right?" There it was again, Adriens weird stuttering. "Oh yeah, I guess that makes sense. Well, that'd be great. Thanks Adrien, but isn't there supposed to be a big storm tonight? The biggest one to happen in Paris for a while..?"

"Yeah. But I'm sure he'd be more than happy to help a beautiful girl like you." My my Adrien, where was all this flirting coming from?! Oh well, Marinette didn't mind. She wasn't going to tell him to stop. It was good to get this kind of attention from her crush. Blushing, she responded "Yeah okay. Tell him he can come by my house anytime after school today." With an excited grin stretching ear-to-ear on Adriens face, they finish up their ice creams as he walks Mari home. They chat and gossip all the way to the bakery. "I had a lot of fun today Mari. Please, let's do this again soon. Like, really soon. Okay?" "Yeah. I had fun too! You can come by the bakery any time you want." She realised her stuttering had disappeared. Thank God. "That's good to hear. I guess I'll be coming around quite a bit then. Well, I better get out of here before the storm hits. Until next time, my princess." He then proceeds to kiss her on the forehead, give her a heartfelt hug and then leave. Marinettes heart couldn't handle this much love and affection. She waltzed into the bakery and quickly ran up to her room to get it ready for when Chat Noir comes. She didn't know why, but she was excited for him to come. 'Okay, to pass the time I'll start making the Ladybug design.' Nearly 2 hours go by and she hears a knock at her window. She turns around to see a black silhouette with unmistakable gorgeous green eyes. He made it obvious that he wanted inside, due to the rain a.k.a the start of the big storm. Marinette didn't hesitate to open up and let him into her room.

Thank You for reading, I'll be sure to write the next one soon! :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you M'lady." he gives her a comforting and somewhat forced smile. "I heard you needed measurements for my new outfit?"

"Yeah, we better hurry though. Don't want you going home during the storm. Come here." As she finished her sentence a massive roar of thunder rumbled through the city, accompanied by a few bolts of lightning. Being Chat Noir came with ups and downs, and one of the downs was being afraid of rain and storms.

"As you wish, Princess."

'Ugh goddamnit. Can't you think of anything else OTHER than Princess? Stupid kitty. I can't let her know that the famous Chat Noir is her classmate Adrien that took her out only a few hours ago. Think of something else that's not what Adrien would call her.'

"Okay, I'll need to take quite a few measurements so if you'd stand here whilst I did so that'd be great." Marinette said as she pulled out her measuring tape. Chat did as he was told, stood there super still. It reminded him of his forced modelling career. Getting measured and fitted for his photo shoots. His dad always monitored his food intake so Adrien wouldn't go up a size or 2. He didn't want to go back to that. He'd much rather be with Marinette and be happy elsewhere.

"Chat? Chat!" Marinette interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry...sorry. What'd you say?" Seeing his cheeks turn baby pink, she giggled and comforted him with a smile meaning 'it's okay, don't worry.'

"I said I'm done. I've got all your measurements now. Thank you for coming and helping me."

"Oh, it's quite alright. I'd love to help a beautiful girl like you anyday."

Marinette just stood there, staring at him like she'd seen a ghost behind him or something. They stare into each other's eyes for a solid 10 seconds, and before they knew it, they slowly started to lean into each other, puckering their lips. Adrien could already feel the tingling sensation flooding his body. When their lips were seconds away from touching, Marinette pulled away, looking at the floor. "I'm sorry Chat, but I can't do this to Adrien…" She cut herself off before embarrassing herself in front of her teammate.

If only Marinette knew that it was Adrien under the black leather mask... then the outcome would've been different. But he wasn't ready to tell her yet, and Ladybug would not be happy. At all.

"Huh? Adrien? What would you be doing to him by kissing me m'lady?" Chat tried to look confused, it seemed to work.

"Well, I like Adrien right? But I get nervous around him and stuttery. But we hung out today and it was the cutest thing. He called me all these cute names and bought me ice cream and walked me home. He's so sweet and I would never want to hurt him. And his gorgeous green eyes and beautiful blonde hair. I just couldn't do that to him. We aren't dating, at least, not yet….sorry, I'm rambling…" Marinette was still looking at the floor, finding the courage to look at Chat. When she finally found it, she looked up, linking her soft blue eyes with his sharp yet settling green eyes. She just realised she has a thing for green eyed boys.

"No! No, it's fine. I actually have a little crush OTHER than Ladybug. She's amazing. You should tell Adrien all this, I'm sure he'd love to hear it."

"Wait! You have a crush on someone..? Oooh, I could help! I'm good at giving advice according to Alya. Who's the lucky girl?"

"Well, I can't tell you exactly who it is because that might make my identity revealed to you, and that'd be a CAT-astrophe, but I can describe her. I actually went out with her in let's say the past few days. She is absolutely beautiful, with her bright blue eyes and cute little smile. It just brightens up my whole day. And she gets so shy around me and I don't know how to fix it. I don't want to force her into anything but I really like her. I've never liked anyone like I've liked her. I really want to ask her to be my girlfriend but even I get nervous." Chat Noir kept eye contact the whole way through his explanation.

"Awh that's so sweet. I think every girl would want to be talked about like that...even the socially awkward ones like me…." Marinette felt a little jealous that Chat felt that way for a girl other than her. "you should tell this lucky girl, and the rest of the world. I'm absolutely positive she'd love it."

"Well, the thing is, I already have. I love you Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Taking her by surprise, he stole a sweet and passionate kiss from the still-shocked girl.

"Wha-wha-what? Wait, what?!"

Thanks for reading! Sorry it's a little short. I just wanted to put another chapter up fro you all. I'll be sure to write another chapter real soon. Promise :)


	3. Chapter 3

A silent couple of minutes passed by, before Chat finally built up the courage to say something. "I-I'm so sorry. I d-don't know what came over me…" Being the born gentleman, Adrien would apologise immediately, but he knew in his gut that, he wasn't sorry. At all. He has wanted to kiss Mari since yesterday. It seemed longer in his head however.

"It's okay Chat. I can't lie to you, I kind of liked it….Anyway. I couldn't let you go out in the storm. Wouldn't want one of Paris's superheroes getting a cold or struck by lightning, now would we?" Marinette said with a confident smile. She did wish it was Adrien here with her, but Chat would do for now.

"Hey, are you hungry? I've got some leftover croissants and pastries from today, they'll be off by tomorrow so might as well eat them now. Only if you want some of course…"

Gosh how Adrien loved her sparkling blue bell eyes and her sweet smile and generosity. "Well, I'd never turn down food, so yes I'll have some. Thank you Princess." As she walked over to her trapdoor, before completely leaving his sight, it was Chats chance to take a quick glance around. Soaking in the comfy and homely atmosphere, he looks around the pink room. Seeing fabrics, a computer, Maris bed, comforter and-wait, is that a picture of Adrien? He casually strolls over to the little table which held a photo frame, which had a clipping of Adrien from a magazine he was recently featured in. He studied the frame, pink with red love hearts. 'Hmm. She must really like me. It's good to know that the feelings mutual...Oh man how I'd love to-' His thoughts were cut off by the creaking sound of the trapdoor opening with a small head popping in the crack.

"I got the food." Marinette said, slipping through the door holding a silver tray covered with baked goods and 2 glasses of chocolate milk. She walked up to Chat and held out the tray, offering him to take some. He nodded, going in and grabbing a croissant and a small plate of cookies, along with a glass of chocolate milk to quiche his thirst. He takes a chug of milk, before munching down on a cookie.

"So, what should we talk about on this horrible and stormy evening M'lady?" Chat knew exactly what HE wanted to talk about, but it was probably the complete opposite to what little innocent and adorable Marinette wanted to have a conversation on.

"Well, I know what we could talk about, but I'm not sure if it's something you'd want to...so I don't know." Marinette wanted to talk about what they'd just brushed off, that kiss.

The kiss.

The kiss she surprisingly liked.

A lot.

She did wish it was with Adrien, but for some reason, she liked kissing Chat Noir, thinking of the event made a tingling feeling flow all through her body, making her heart fly out of her chest and out of this world.

"I think it's best if we clear up the air. See, I thi-I mean, Adrien said that he really likes a girl in his class. What did he say about her again..?" Playing around, he stood looking out the window with his arms crossed with a thinking face displayed across his features.

"That's right! He said she looked like an angel that floated down from heaven. She had, hmm, gorgeous blue hair, and, oh how did he describe your eyes? Oh yeah, he said that your eyes melted his heart in the best way possible. And he also said that she was absolutely gorgeous and worth everything. Oh what was her name...I wonder…if i remember correctly, her name was M-Mari? Marinette? Yes! Marinette was her name. It seems like he loves you." Chat was speaking from the heart, as Adrien. He meant every word he said.

"Adrien? Love me? Love someone who trips every 5 steps she takes? Love someone who can't even speak english around him? No, never." Marinette knew Adrien liked her, but she wasn't too sure about love. Maybe one day if she was lucky. But the famous model and son of the fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste, Adrien could never love a girl like her.

"You better believe it M'lady. Talk to him tomorrow. I promise. Would I ever lie to a beautiful civilian, Marinette?"

"I guess not. It's just hard to believe I guess."

"Oh? Why do you say that?" Adrien felt a little disappointed by Marinettes denial.

"Well," Marinette started. "I just highly doubt that Paris's top teen model Adrien Agreste likes someone as, simple, as me. I mean yeah, I'd be so stoked if he did 'love me' and kissed me and all this, but there are much prettier girls that'd be more than happy to be with someone as handsome and kind as him. I just wish he would prove it to me so I could believe everything you've told me." Marinette stared hard at the floor. Chat felt bad for her. He went to hug her, and to his surprise, she rushed in and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, resting her head onto his chest. He brought her in that tiny bit closer and rubbed her back in a calming manner.

Yawning, Mari looked up at Chat and said "I'm going to go to bed, you coming?" Rubbing her eyes, the kitty cat looked confused.

"Wait, I'm sleeping with you-in your bed?" He hoped the answer was yes. Next minute his ears were blessed.

"Well yeah. I'm not a big fan of storms and I'll need someone heroic to protect me." She said as she winked at him. Was Marinette flirting..? Oh well. He liked it anyway.

"Lucky you've got me then, huh my Princess?" they both slide up into Marinettes bed, under the blankets as a big roar of thunder hissed over them. Getting scared, Marinette nestled into Chat, shaking. Adrien couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"Hey hey, it's alright. I'm here princess. I'll protect you, I promise." Chat whispered as he placed a sweet and gentle kiss on his scared classmate's forehead. Rubbing her back more, she eventually fell asleep. He looked down and noticed how cute his classmate looked sleeping. He didn't care how creepy that sounded. All Adrien knew was that, deep down, he loved this girl. Maybe a little more than Ladybug...He finally fell asleep too and it was just them, cuddled up together, unable to break them apart. Adrien knew right before he fell asleep that he had to tell Mari how he felt towards her. But tomorrow is a new day.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun rose over the silent city of Paris. Making sunlight seep through Marinettes window, waking Chat up first. He rubbed his eyes and remembered just whose bed he was in.

Marinettes bed.

His classmates bed.

The love of his life's bed.

Well at least, that's what he felt. And he hoped that's how she felt too. 'Hmm. She looks so beautiful and peaceful. Should I leave her to dream and get her beauty sleep? Not that she needs any because she's absolutely gorgeous. Or should I wake her to tell her I'm leaving..?' Struggling to make a decision, Marinette already made it for him.

"C-Chat….?" Marinette rolled over to look at the person next to her, confirming who it was. Fluttering her eyelashes, she looked up and down. "Are you leaving….?" A tired Marinette said.

"Y-yeah. I have to my Princess. I don't want to, but I have another life to live too. I'll see you around, yeah?" With that said, he kissed his sleeping beauty on the forehead, making a smile stretch over Mari's face.

"Mmhmm." she mumbled, as she rolled over so she could get more sleep.

A faint smile grew upon Chats face as he slipped through the slidey door, extending his stick, leaping onto the next building. He got home fast, so he de-transformed and went straight onto his phone to text his one and only.

'Bzz. Bzz.'

Marinette slowly flopped over to look at her phone, and a big smile appeared on her face when she found out who had texted her.

~Adrien: Good Morning Beautiful. Hope you had a good night's sleep! Would it be okay if I came over to the bakery today? I have to tell you something important...xx

'OMG. TWO 'xx's?! Maybe he does like me…? I should probably text him back too.'

~Marinette: Good Morning Adrien. Of course it's okay if you come over. When are you coming btw? X

~Adrien: Um. What if I said I was about 5 minutes away..? Xx

'Oh crap. I'd better get dressed then.'

~Marinette: Oh okay. Hahah, I'll see you in a minute then :)xx

Jumping out of bed, Marinette quickly whipped off her pj's and put on some cute grey trackpants and a black singlet. The perfect Saturday stay-at-home outfit.

DING DONG!

'Oh geez. He's here. Hmm, nope. No pictures of him, no magazine clippings, desktop background fine. Okay, I'm all good. Got to go let him in, I guess.'

Walking down to the front door, she see's a lonely yet happy Adrien waiting patiently at the bakery door. Mari opens the door, letting him walk in.

"Hey!" Marinette said.

"Hello. How are you? I heard you spent the night with Chat Noir last night. How was he. He didn't try anything?" Adrien knew exactly what happened, but he wanted to make sure she would tell him.

"Oh, he was fine. And what if I said that he kissed me..?"

"Oh? Is this so?" Adrien couldn't help but grow a smirk on his face from the memory.

"Y-yeah. I hope you're not mad…"

"Oh, why would I be mad. This just gives me the reason to get even."

"W-what?"

Before she could even comprehend what was happening Adrien pressed his lips against hers. Completely shocked, she closed her eyes, taking in the experience Adrien was giving her. Her crush...was kissing her.

'Okay,' she thought 'he definitely likes me. Could this day get any better?!'

He pulled back a few seconds later, looking deep into Marinettes eyes. "Now me and Chat are even. What's wrong Princess? You seemed shocked." Adrien said with a smirk, bigger than ever before.

"I-I-" Marinette was speechless. That's when she decided actions were more powerful than words, so she pulled Adrien in and kissed back. Standing on her tiptoes to get the best angle. A few more seconds pass, before she finally let the tall blonde go. This time, it was Adrien who was confused. "Princess….I was not expecting that from you. I'm not complaining though."

Marinettes cheeks heated up and burned into a dark red colour, realising what she had just done. "Y-yeah I-I didn't know what got into me. I'm sor-"

"No! I mean, no. Don't say sorry. To be honest, I liked it. So don't worry. And trust me, out of all the girls in Paris, I'd want you to kiss me." Adrien comforted her, pulling her into a hug. Her face squashed into his chest, and his hand rubbing her back in small, soothing circles. She wrapped her arms around his waist, taking in the moment. It calmed her alright, her cheeks flushed back to their original colour, and her heart rate slowed it's pace. She liked hugs, ever since she was a little kid, but a hug from Adrien, was her new favourite person to hug.

"Didn't you have something important to tell me Adrien?" Mari mumbled from his chest.

"Yeah, I do." He pulled away, once again staring into her blue bell eyes.

"Marinette, over the past odd week, I've gotten to know you. And I'm glad I did. You're the most amazing, funny, beautiful girl I've ever met. You always lighten up my day and always put a smile on my face, even when I'm upset. Would yo-" At that moment, his phone rang. Perfect time to get a call, right? When you're about to ask a girl out. He sighs hard, pulls out his phone from his back pocket to see who it was ruining his chances with the girls of his dreams.

"Hello?" he said in a deep, annoyed tone.

"Yes, I'm coming now. Yeah I know. Bye."

"Was that your dad..?" Mari looked a little concerned. She wanted to know what Adrien was going to say.

"Yeah, I have to go. I'll text you later, alright?" He said, forcing a smile on his face. He slowly starts walking towards the front door.

"Wait! Aren't you going to finish what you were going to tell me?"

"I'll tell you later okay?" He whispers, planting a kiss on her lips. "I promise." He smiles and walks out the door, not looking back.

Marinette sighs as her knees nearly collapsed on her.

"I'll text him later, I guess."

Sorry this is late, I just have a lot on my plate. (Hey, that rhymed!) Anyway, hope you enjoyed! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Bzz. Bzz.

Marinette walked over to her desk to check her phone.

Adrien.

~Adrien: Hey Princess. Sorry for having to leave early earlier. I didn't want to, but my dad had tell me something important. x

A sigh passed Marinettes lips, a soft smile spread over her face.

~Marinette: It's alright. You know who else has something important to tell someone..? x

~Adrien: Yes, I know. But now you'll have to wait until I get back :( xx

'Wait….get back?! Where is he going?'

~Marinette: Wait…. Get back? Where are you going Adrien?

~Adrien: It's better if I tell you in person. Meet me at that coffee shop down the road from your bakery in about 10 minutes. Please my beautiful princess? :) xx

How could she say no when he calls her all these sweet things?!

~Marinette: Ookkaayy. See you soon. Xx

She decides to change into her normal pink jeans, white shirt and her black jacket.

"Don't worry Marinette, everything will be fine!" Her quiet little kwami said before flying into Maris little bag.

"Okay, let's go."

It took Marinette just over 10 minutes to get dressed and walk down, maybe 15? She walked through the front door of the petite coffee shop and saw a tall and handsome blonde sitting at a little table in the corner, accompanied with 2 small hot chocolates.

"Hey Beautiful. I'm so sorry, I just have to tell you in person…" Adrien had to start somewhere.

"O-okay, so tell me, where are you going and why?" Marinette was desperate to know why her crush was going to be gone for however long he's leaving for.

"Trust me, I don't want to go my Princess, but my dad scheduled me a modelling gig in Berlin, Germany. It's about an hour and thirty minutes away. I have to model this brand called Compose. I'm gone for a week." Adrien started to add sadness into his tone, to make sure she knew he never wanted to leave her, ever.

"Y-you're gone for a week? But it's nearly my birthday! It's in 3 days….when do you leave?"

Adrien really wanted to just to pull her into a tight hug and never let her go, but he kept himself calm and continued.

"Um, I leave t-t-tomorrow. I know it's such short notice but-"

He got cut off by Marinettes upset voice.

"TOMORROW?! But you're gone for a week, so you won't be here for my birthday…." Her eyes started tearing up. She didn't want Adrien to see her so torn over a little modelling getaway that probably means a lot to him.

"I'm sorry, i just need to go for a walk…" Marinette stormed out of the little coffee shop and ran, her eyes full of tears. She didn't know where she was running to.

But she was running.

She finally stopped outside an alleyway. She hears footsteps, slamming on the sidewalk, getting closer and closer to her. She knew exactly who it was.

Adrien.

"Marinette, please just hear me out. I argued with my father to try and get this modelling thing push back to a few weeks away but he had already made the bookings and stuff. I know it's not the best timing, but I haven't forgotten about your birthday. When I get back I promise I'll get you the best present ever! Okay my beautiful Princess?" Adrien held out a hand, as Marinette looked up, smiled, and happily took it in hers. He helped her up and kissed her forehead, comforting her as best he could.

Two days go past and Adriens left yesterday for his modelling trip. Marinette lays on her bed as she feels an empty hole in her chest, knowing Adrien was a good hours away from her. It's her birthday tomorrow and it made her even more upset knowing he wouldn't be there to celebrate it with her. She suddenly felt her buzzer go off on her phone. Adrien.

Going to look at it, her hands shake. She didn't know why, but they did.

~Adrien: Hey 33

That's all? Okay.

~Marinette: Hello :)

~Adrien: It's your birthday tomorrow. Are you excited?

How could she when he isn't there with her for it?

~Marinette: Yeah, i guess so.

~Adrien: You don't seem to be happy or excited. What's wrong Beautiful? 3

~Marinette: It's nothing. How's your modelling thing going?

~Adrien: It's alright, a little boring and lonesome, but I think I'll survive. How is school going? I haven't missed anything important have I?

~Marinette: No, I can share my notes with you when you get back though. Don't worry. :)

~Adrien: Hey, I got to go. I'll text you later okay? I promise. Goodnight baby 33

'Wait…..BABY?! We aren't even going out though. Awh he's so cute, I can't stay mad or upset with him if he keeps pulling stuff like that….' Marinette's heart went zooming out of this world. She was ecstatic.

~Marinette: Awh, you always know how to put a smile on my face. Goodnight Adrien 33

It took a few hours before she could fall asleep, and when she woke up in the morning, she had to get ready for school, even though it's her birthday.

"Happy Birthday Marinette!" Her mum and dad said, in time. They were holding a small wrapped up present out for her to take and unwrap, and so she did.

A golden necklace with a golden ladybug on the end.

"It's good luck, Marinette. We can talk about it later but you need to be heading off to school." Her mum noticed the happiness in her daughter's face and it made a smile grow on her own.

"Awh it's so cute! Thank you guys!" Marinette goes and kisses her mum and dad on the cheek before grabbing a croissant and rushing out the door.

"Bye!"

Now all she needed was her best friend Alya and Adrien, and her day was complete.

If only.


	6. Chapter 6

She finally gets to school, with a few minutes to spare before her first class. Marinette quickly gets approached by her best friend and her boyfriend, Alya and Nino.

"Hey, girl! Happy Birthday...I got you this. Hope you like it!" Alya says as she shoves a nicely wrapped present with a pretty pink bow into Marinettes arms. "Oh thanks Alya!"

"Yeah, happy birthday Marinette!"

"Thanks Nino." She unwraps the present to see a new drawing pad, pink of course, lined with black lace, accompanied by a pack of pens and pencils and some water-based paints. The ultimate artist kit.

"Oh my gosh Alya! Thank you so much, I love it!" Marinette shouts as she wraps her arms around her friend. At that moment the bell rings. Packs of kids pile into their classes seconds later.

"Well, better get to class girl! Lead the way birthday girl." Alya said, bowing with a huge smile on her face. She was a little cockier than usual, but it was okay.

After classes finished, lunch time finally rolls around. Alya and Marinette quickly walk to the Dupain-Cheng bakery, grabbing a few cookies, croissants and cupcakes to go, eating it all on the way back to school. A few more classes go by before it's home time. Once again Marinette walks home and collapses onto her bed, shoving her face into her pillow. She saw everybody's faces, saying happy birthday to her.

'Don't get me wrong, I loved everyone saying happy birthday to me, but I just want to hear it from that one person…'

Adrien.

Her thoughts were cut off early by her dad yelling to her telling her to come down to eat dinner and birthday cake. She walks downstairs and sees a three layer pink and white cake with the words: 'Happy Birthday Mari!' on it. One word per layer.

"It's beautiful! Thank you." Marinette was shocked to see how nicely the cake was decorated. Next to it she saw a plate of pizza for her with candles in it, already lit.

"Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to Mari

Happy Birthday to you!"

Marinettes parents said in sync, as Marinette blows out the candles on her large pepperoni pizza. A round of applause fill the room as they all eat some pizza and cake. A couple of slices of pizza and about 75% of the pizza was not eaten, so Marinette decides to put the leftovers in the fridge.

She then hears her phone go off. She plucks it out of her sweatpants pocket and looks at the name of who texted her.

Adrien!

~Adrien: Happy Birthday Beautiful! Hope you've had a good day. Sorry I couldn't be there…..xx

~Marinette: Hey, it's alright. Really. And thank you 3

~Adrien: Did you get what you wanted today?

~Marinette: Um, yeah. There is just one thing I didn't get…

~Adrien: Oh yeah? And what is that my Princess? Xx

~Marinette: You….xo

2 minutes go by...nothing.

20 minutes go by...nothing.

10 more minutes and Marinette still hadn't gotten a reply. She then couldn't help herself but run up to her room and cry into her pillow. She cried for at least an hour before she heard a knock on her trap door. "Go away!" she muffles from her pillow.

"But, I'm here to see the beautiful birthday girl…" She knew that voice anywhere. She looks up from her pillow, gets up and walks over to her trapdoor, rubbing her eyes to clear her tears and open the door. Just who the person she wanted. Adrien.

Adrien had come an hour and a halves distance just to see her.

Her.

Adrien was holding a gigantic brown and fluffy teddy bear and a red, heart shaped box of chocolates in one hand, and a big bouquet of roses. Pink roses. Her favourite colour.

"Happy birthday Mari." He says with a big smile on his face. She couldn't do anything, she was just shocked. So, instead of saying anything, she ran up to him and hugged him. A solid 10 second hug. She pulled away, looking right into his eyes, tears filling hers.

"Awh no, don't cry beautiful! Especially not on your birthday! I'm here now...it's okay."

They spent maybe an hour sitting on the ground, Adrien cheering Marinette up the whole time.

"So, why'd you come back to Paris? I thought you were in Germany modelling?" Marinette knew why he'd come back, it was obvious. But she wanted him to say it.

"Well, when I texted you earlier, I knew I had to be here for your birthday. And don't worry, my dad knows, but I also had to tell you something as part of my birthday present!"

"Oh yeah? Well, what're you going to tell me?" Marinette was a little worried, but surely he wouldn't say something bad to her on her birthday….right?

"Okay, well, here it goes. I-I-"

"I love you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Her heart just stopped. She swore it flew out of her chest and flew miles and miles away. Her cheeks burned as hot as the sun and as red as roses. Red ones of course. She just sat there, staring. Staring at the blonde haired, green eyed boy that she had liked for what seemed like forever, who had just said that he loved her back.

"I-I love you too, Adrien."

Sorry it's short but I wanted to get something out for you guys. Thank you for reading :)


	7. Chapter 7

The following Monday was definitely….different. Marinette still couldn't get over how her crush for as long as she could remember liked her back. Better yet, LOVED her back. She was didn't know if she was shocked, excited, nervous, scared or all of the above. She didn't know if she could face Adrien, well, not yet anyway. She knew he'd wait for her, but she wasn't sure for how long. She was blushing from her remembrance of the event.

She looked at the ground as she walked to her class, holding her necessary books in her arms. She didn't notice a tall slender figure standing in front of her, so she kept walking, which resulted in crashing into the figure, falling backwards onto the ground, books spilled everywhere.

"Are you okay Mari?" the mysterious frame said. Marinette rubbing the dizziness away from her head. "Yeah I'm oka-" She froze when she looked up to see who had knocked her onto her butt, and when she saw that face, her cheeks burned into a dark red.

Green eyes.

Blonde hair.

Faint pink lips stretched into a small comforting smile.

The same lips that had said the words.

Those 3 words.

I love you.

She noticed that she had been staring for maybe a minute maximum, and decided to take his hand, that had been held out for her to grab. Adrien slowly pulls Marinette up to her feet, then when she was stable he kneeled down and collected her books for her and quickly handing them over.

"Hier gehen Sie schön." Adrien said looking deep into her ocean blue eyes.

"Wh-what does that m-mean..?" Marinette forced that sentence out of her mouth as if she was forbidden to talk.

"It's something I learnt in Germany. It means 'Here you go beautiful'. I learnt a little bit of german before I came back to Paris for you…"

"O-oh. That's pretty cool, to be honest. I wouldn't mind learning some too. Maybe sometime you could teach me…?" She kind of regretted saying that, she needed to sort out everything that's going a-wall in her head, not make more.

"Yeah sure. I'd like that." Next second, the bell rang. Before they walked into class, Adrien stopped Marinette outside the door to their classroom. He looks deep into her eyes once again and whispers:

"Ich liebe dich Prinzessin."

And then walks into the class and sitting down in his usual seat. More confused than she had ever been before, she was trying to figure out what he said without asking him. She asked Alya if she knew what it meant after she sat in her own seat. Alya was just as clueless as herself. Marinette spent the whole lesson trying to figure out what it could mean, but had no luck. So she just left it. Lunch time rolled around and Marinette left the school to get her lunch from the bakery. She started to walk down the main road towards her bakery, when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. By instinct, she quickly turned around to see who had touched her. She looked straight ahead and from her height, she was staring at a chest. A black and white chest. She slowly lifted her head upwards to see who this chest had belonged to.

Adrien.

Of course.

"Oh, hi." Marinette said, dropping her head a little. Why was she acting so sad? Her crush for god knows how long loved her back! Actually LOVED her back.

"Hey, you okay? You seem a little sad, Princess." Adrien asked, concern and worry in his voice. "Yeah I'm fine. Just a lot of stuff on my mind is all." She didn't break her stare with the concrete under her feet. "Well…" Adrien started, looking up to see them standing outside her bakery. "...you know how I said something to you in German before class started? Do you want to know what it meant..?" Her stare snapped from the ground to his face, right into his eyes.

"Yes please. It's been driving me insane all day."

"Okay. It means-" Adrien was cut off by multiple screams from the civilians of Paris. They 'couple' rush to turn around to see why people were screaming so much. There they witness a villain, a female villain. Dressed in a jumpsuit coloured a very dark shade of purple. Black ponytail flicking everywhere. People getting trapped in cages and changed into farm animals. Chickens, pigs, cows, sheep and horses.

'Hmm. That's weird. I have to get out of here and transform.' Marinette needed to get Adrien to safety and leave him so she could change.

"Adrien, you need to get somewhere safe!" Adrien already knew that, so he could transform too.

"Hey, I'm supposed to tell you that Princess. Go get to safety, okay? I'll meet up with you later." Adrien says, kissing her forehead and running off. Marinette rolls her eyes, blushes, and then runs off in the other direction. She eventually finds an empty alley with a big green dumpster. She runs behind the big bin, opens up her purse to let her red kwami fly out.

"Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

Adrien sprints out of a building down the street from where the akumatized victim was. Getting there before Ladybug, he studies the villain. Long, black hair. Very small frame. Bright blue eyes. Reminded him of a certain girl he has recently fallen in love with. He knew it wasn't her but she looked similar. "Hey, what'd I miss?"

Ladybug disrupted his thoughts.

"Oh, hello m'lady. Nothing yet. The party had just begun." Chat said, pulling out his staff.

About 10 minutes later, the akumatized victim had de-transformed back to her normal self, relief flew over everyone.

"Pound it!" the superheroes said in sync. "If you don't mind m'lady, I have a girl to get back to. Catch you later." Adrien said running into a nearby building. "Yeah…" Marinette whispered to herself. "...I have to get back to Adrien." And with that, she also ran into a nearby building, a different one of course. After transforming back into Marinette, she goes back to her bakery grabs snacks for two, and waits outside patiently for Adrien to come back. He comes almost instantly.

"Hello Princess. Sorry I took off, I don't do too well with akumatized people. It's hard to explain." A straight lie. He hated lying to Marinette, but she couldn't know about his secret side. The cocky, punny yet extremely handsome side of him, not yet anyway. If he was going to try and make this work between them, what had Nino said…..Adrienette? There couldn't be any secrets. He hated secrets. Too many were hidden from him by his father.

"That reminds me. You still have to tell me what you said to me in German earlier today. Please?" Marinette said, putting on her best sad face, puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, right. You don't need to pull that face on me, princess. I was going to tell you anyway. Okay, it means I love you Princess. Feel better knowing now?"

Marinette said nothing, she just froze. She didn't know what to say. Then it hit her, this was her chance to tell her crush that she liked him back. It could be the start of something.

"Well Adrien, I actually have something I need to get off my chest to you...I just don't know how to say it."

"Hey it's okay. Just tell me, I won't tell anyone and I won't judge you, never! You can tell me."

"O-okay. It's just that...I-III've liked you for a w-while now and, hearing you say you-you love me is just….I don't know."

Adrien stopped, letting her words sink into him. It didn't take long before he got the urge to pick her up, wrap his arms around her and kiss her endlessly.

But he wanted to keep it a little more PG. So he scooped her up bridal style, stared hard into her eyes, and forced his lips against hers, not letting go. He pulls back a few seconds later, once again, staring into her eyes. "Marinette. Would you do me the honor and make me the most happiest guy in all of Paris, the whole world even, by being my girlfriend..?" Both Adrien and Marinette blushed hardcore. Marinette opened her mouth, giving Adrien a mini heart attack.

"Yes, Adrien Agreste, I'd love to be your girlfriend…" She said, smiling the biggest smile he had ever seen. He returned her smile, and then remembered that they had school to attend. So, hand in hand, side by side, they walk back to school, making all the students stare. Alya, Nino, Chloe, everyone. Not caring one bit, the new couple walked to class just as the bell rang, taking their usual seats. Alya and Nino came in the same time, and took their seats too.

"Hey girl! When were you going to tell me you and Adrien were a thing, huh?! This is like, your lifelong dream!"

"Bro, so you and Marinette huh? Nice, how long?"

"Maybe 20 minutes ago? It's really new, and she's my first girlfriend, and I plan to make sure she's my only one." Adrien said, heart fluttering.

"Sorry Alya, I was about to tell you but it only happened maybe 25 minutes ago. So yeah it's pretty new." Marinette had heard what Adrien said, but she remained calm, for her sake.

After school finished, Adrien and Marinette walked to Marinettes family bakery. They talked and talked all the way. They finally arrived at the bakery. Marinette introduced Adrien to her parents, and they were ecstatic about their daughter being in a relationship. After that happened, the couple go up to Maris bedroom. Pretty and pink, Adrien would describe it, along with how much it wasn't like his room back at home. Hers was welcoming, comfortable and it gave off a warm and safe vibe. He loved it. He wanted to stay forever.

"Well, this is my room." Marinette said, breaking the silence.

"And this is my girl, finally." Adrien replied, grabbing Mari by her hips and pulling her into a hug. She rested her head on his chest. She could get used to this.

"I never realised how romantic you are, Mr Agreste. I'm not complaining, though." Marinette didn't know where that had come from, but she liked the atmosphere it made around them.

"Only to future Mrs Agreste." He said, kissing her forehead. They remained in that position for a while, until Marinettes parents called them down to dinner. They walk down together and shock flushes over the two. The table was set beautifully for four, candles, flower petals and shiny silverware. "Woah mum and dad! It's beautiful!" Marinette was stunned.

"She sure is, isn't she." Adrien said, looking at Marinette. Marinette glances up at Adrien and smiles.

"Awh, aren't you a gentleman, Adrien. Please you two, sit. I made butter chicken dumplings and veges, and plenty of it so eat up. 30 minutes pass by and everyone is full to the brim with food. This was a change for Adrien, he usually gets a portion of food that a cat would receive, if not less. He could get used to staying here, at the bakery with his girl and her family. They still had the whole night together and he was already the happiest person ever.

They'd only been together for a day (if that) and he was the happiest person alive. They thanked her parents and returned back to her room, and they decided to play video games.

The clock struck 11:00, and they had decided to go to bed. Marinette changed into her pj's, black shorts with a ladybug on one leg, and a black singlet. Adrien just took off his shirt and slept in his pants. They cuddled together in her bed under her covers, Maris head using Adriens chest as a pillow.

"Marinette…..There-there's something I need to tell you. It's pretty serious and I don't know if I should tell you, but now that we're together, I can't keep secrets from you…" Adrien didn't know if this was the best idea, but he knew he loved this girl, and she deserves the best, so he had to tell her. No secrets. He gets out of bed and shows her his ring.

"Okay, so it's a ring. Is it a special ring or something?" MArinette was more confused than ever.

"Pagg, claws out!" And with that, Adrien is replaced with a black suited, green eyed figure.

"Y-you're Chat Noir..!?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to keep anything from you."

"Well, I actually have a secret to tell you too." She gets out of bed, stands in front of Chat, looks up at his eyes, saying three words.

"Tikki, spots on!" And now it was Adriens turn to be shocked.

"You're Ladybug?! This is...is...amazing! You see when we first became superheroes, you were so amazing and I said something like: 'Who ever she is under that mask, I love that girl.' This is great!"

And with that, they hugged for another time before snuggling back into her bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

 **Sorry it took me a little while to upload, but I made an extra long one because I'm going to Thailand for about 3 weeks, so I wanted to give you guys a longer one to read. And it's quite the chapter too. When I get back I promise to update the story and add more chapters. See you guys in 3 weeks :)**


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Adrien wouldn't let Marinette out of his sight. They had gotten up, had breakfast and walked to school and Adrien wouldn't let his princess out of his reach. Yes, he realised he might have been a little protective, but he didn't care, the girl of his dreams was finally his girlfriend, and he had planned to keep it that way.

"Adrikins! There you are!" A voice everyone knew too well, Chloe. The daughter of the Mayor. She wrapped her arms around Adrien, making him let go of Marinette. She placed her head over his shoulder, so she could give Marinette an evil look. Marinette looked at the floor and scuffed her shoes.

"What are you doing hanging out with _her_? She isn't rich enough, pretty enough OR famous enough to be seen you. Why don't you come be with me instead." Chloe said as she placed her arms around Adriens neck.

"Well, Chloe. None of that is true. To be honest I don't care about money, fame or beauty. Yes, Marinette might not be the daughter of Paris's Mayor, but she's special...more than you could know…" He turns to Marinette, holding out a hand for her, a big smile stretching his lips. She returned the smile, and took his hand, curling her fingers around his. "...She's beautiful, funny, creative and anything and everything that I want in a girlfriend."

By this time everyone was gathering around, listening to Adriens thoughtful and kind words. Nino and Alya at his side.

" _Girlfriend_?!" Chloe hissed breaking their hands apart. "Why on Earth would you not choose me to be your girlfriend, I'm way better than her."

"No, Chloe. I'm more than happy with Marinette, she's the only one that has ever made me smile, for real. And I'd never choose anyone else other than her. She's my princess, my world, my _everything._ " Everyone was shocked (in the good way) by Adriens words, even Nino and Alya. Suddenly, everyone's jaws dropped at the sight. Adrien bent down and placed his lips on Marinettes, surprising everyone, even her. He pulled back 5 seconds later to finish his speech.

"I love her, Chloe, and if you can't deal with it, then I suggest you leave. Because me and Mari are happy." Chloe was speechless.

"Argh! You'll pay for this Marinette! You'll see! Come on Sabrina, lets go!" She stomped off, a scared 'friend' right behind her. Everyone walks off, gossiping to one another about what just happened. Alya and Nino join the couple.

"Dude that was sooo sick how you stood up to Chloe like that! Good on you bro!" Nino said

"That was the cutest speech I've heard EVER. You're one lucky girl Marinette. I hope we're invited to the wedding." Alya teased, giving Marinette a cheeky look. "Alya!" Marinette said in embarrassment. "Only if the future Mrs. Agreste agrees." Adrien looked down at Marinette, a big smile once again stretched across his face. Marinette replying with a shy smile, blushing slightly.

"Awh that's so cute! I'm sure my best friend will let me come, as long as she doesn't forget about me."

"I could never forget you Alya!" That being said, the two friends wrapped their arms around each other for a big, long hug.

' _RRIIINNNGGG RRIIINNNGGG'_

The bell.

"Better get to class…" Adrien started. "Shall we?" Holding out and arm for Marinette.

"We shall."

The school week flies by, and before they know it, it's the school holidays! (I'm not very good at building things up) Marinette and Adrien were walking back to the bakery.

"Now that school's out for a couple weeks, we can spend more time together!" Adrien said, wrapping his arm around Marinettes neck and over her shoulder. Sarcastically, Marinette replied. "Man, two whole weeks stuck with you, this should be fun…"

"Getting sassy now are we?" He said, placing his pouted lips on her forehead.

"I'm only joking, I'd love to spend the holidays with you, Adrien." Grabbing his hand, pulling herself under it and placing it on her waist. Their noses were centimeters away. "There is something I want to do this holidays though." Marinette whispered.

"Oh? And what is that _M'lady_?" Adrien said with a smirk, letting his pure mind go wild with thoughts. "I want to join the track team at school. Why, what'd you think I was gonna say…?" Sassy and smirk. Nice.

"Oh, I don't know, something like this?" Adrien said, quickly shoving his lips onto Marinettes. Once again successfully shocking her. He pulled her in closer, never wanting to let go of her. She was it now. The one.

Suddenly….

'BOOOM'

Thunder.

"Uh oh, looks like we're staying inside tonight M'lady." He said, pulling away and winking. The classic Chat statement.

"Don't want my kitty to get wet, let us go inside now." Marinette replied. They walk into the bakery, grab a croissant each, said their hellos and went off to Maris room. They played video games, watched a horror movie and cuddled all night before dozing off to sleep at 2 in the morning.

"Wakey Wakey Adrien! Time to get up! I got a new app and we have to go!" Aaadddrrriiieeennn!"

A little shove and the gorgeous model rolled off her bed and right onto the floor. "Argh! Ouch! What time is it..?" he muffled, rubbing his head. "It's 11:00, don't worry I wouldn't wake you up too early. Now come on get up kitty!"

Adrien smiles, keeping his eyes closed. He grabs Marinette by the waist and pulls her down with him onto the floor. "Aahhh! Adrien!"

"5 more minutes, please princess." he says, pulling Marinette in closer as if she was a stuffed toy or a pillow. "No no, Mr Agreste, get up now, please?" Even though he didn't want to get up and go outside, he opened his eyes to see big bluebell eyes pleading at him to get up. Oh how he adored the owner of those beautiful pair of eyes.

"Fine. Only for you my Princess." He smirked, pulling her in for a peck of the lips.

"Yay! Now get up please! We're going Pokemon hunting!"

"D-did you just say...Pokemon hunting..?" Adrien was confused. He had seen all the ads and jokes surrounding Pokemon Go, but never thought he'd go Pokemon hunting with his girlfriend.

"Yes I did. Don't worry I've downloaded it on your phone too. Here's your shirt, now let's go!"

"Okay, okay my beautiful nerd, lets go."

"Alright, we've been out for about an hour, want to head back? Adrien?"

"Hold on Mari, there's one just here...And I...got him! Yes!"

"Okay let's go back and have something to eat now. I'm hungry."

"Whatever my princess wants, she gets. Let's go."

Hand in hand, side by side, they walk back to Marinettes family bakery, eat some sandwiches and just chill for the rest of the day. Eventually the time turns to 10 pm, and the happy couple decide to turn in and get some sleep. They had planned to meet up with Alya and Nino tomorrow too so they had to gets plenty of sleep for a day full of teasing and flirting with the other two.

"Goodnight Adrien."

"Goodnight M'lady."

"I love you Adrien."

"I love you too M'lady."


	9. Chapter 9

**OKAY IM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!**

 **I've kind of been sick, and yeah blah blah blah.**

 **Anyway, the chapters here. YAY FINALLY!**

"I swear girl, you guys are like, the cutest couple ever." Alya was head over heels that her best friend was finally with her famous model crush that she's liked since the first day of school. It was crazy how Adrien was able to get his and Marinettes relationship this far in so little time. He loved it, and he knew she did too.

"Alya! Stop…" blushing, Marinette glanced up at Adrien to see how he'd taken it. Smiling, ear to ear. He didn't care how everyone else thought of their relationship, it only mattered that they were happy. That _she_ was happy. That's all that mattered to him, that she was happy and well. If anything happened to her, he had no idea what he'd do. If someone else stole her heart, he would be heartbroken, he would cry for hours, days, months, maybe even years. He cared about her so much that he didn't want to lose her, ever.

"I love you, my princess. Have I ever told you how absolutely beautiful you are?" Adrien was speaking from the heart then, and he was proud of himself.

"Awh Adrien, you're making me blush...I love you too." He loved it when she blushed, especially if the reason was because of him. It made all her freckles shine like the stars on a clear night sky. They were so cute, not as cute as her of course, but still cute.

A feature he loved about her.

And how her eyes glistened in the sunlight. Those gorgeous blubells of hers were to die for. They were perfect.

Another feature he loved about her.

And when she smiled, oh how adorable she was, and when her cheeks puffed up from laughing or simply smiling, and her cheeks would turn a faint pink or red, that was completely irresistible. If looks could kill, he'd surely be dead long by now.

" _Aaahhhhhhhhh!_ " multiple screams were heard from the distance, pretty terrified ones too.

"Marineeettttteeee! I've come back to get you and make you my queen!" A similar voice whaled through the city.

"H-huh? M-me..?!" Marinette was speechless, this reminded her of a previous akuma attack she fought against in red and black spotted spandex and hiding her face behind a magical mask with her best friend in a black suit, Chat Noir…..a.k.a, Adrien.

"Oh Marinette...where are you? Come to me my queen! He doesn't deserve you, I do!" The Evillustrator.

"Oh no he doesn't! Come on Mari, let's go tran-I mean, lets go get somewhere safe so Chat Noir and Ladybug can save the day.." Adrien said, winking down at Marinette. She caught on instantly.

"Alya, Nino. Get somewhere safe, okay?" Marinette said.

They both nodded, running off into the distance.

"Okay," Adrien whispered. "Lets go transform." Marinette nodded as they ran into a nearby empty alleyway.

"Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

They exit the alleyway, now covered in masks and suits the city knew all too well.

"Ladybug! Where is Marinette. I need to talk to her and make her my princess. If you do not help me, I will take your Miraculous's! So, where is my princess?"

Adrien was getting so angry with ever name he called HIS princess. HIS queen. He wanted to punch him so badly.

"She isn't yo-" Adrien got caught off by a red hand covering his mouth.

"She ran away, she was scared. You could maybe find her at the park across the other side of Paris? That's where I told her to go anyway. Shes there." Ladybug had a plan. Adriens face scrunched up with confusion.

"Thank you Ladybug. For that, I won't take your Miraculous just yet. Marinette I'm coming for you!" As the Evillustrator drew up a miniature rocket and blew away, Marinette took her hand off Adriens face, placing it on her hips.

"What're you doing M'lady?" he started whispering. "You're right here. Explain please."

"Well, if he goes to the other side of the city, it'll give us time to think of a plan. Got any ideas Kitty?"

"No, I don't. You?"

"I have one plan, but I don't think you, Mr Agreste, are going to like it…"

After explaining to him about Marinette going on a 'date' with the Evillustrator, just like last time, to distract him, a few problems arose. "But how will Ladybug capture the akuma afterwards? I'm sorry but this plan has a few holes in it. It's okay though I still love you."

"Awh, I love you too, but no time for that right now, we need to sort the plan. Make it hole-proof."

After a couple minutes thinking, they had adapted a plan, a hole-proof plan.

The plan was for Marinette to go on a so-called 'date' with the Evillustrator, as said before, and Chat follow close behind. They'd go on a little cruise on a boat the Evillustrator had made around Paris, making sure there's a place for Marinette to transform into Ladybug. After taking whatever had the akuma inside (they guessed it would be his drawing pen, same as last time), throwing it to Chat who would distract the Evillustrator whilst Marinette transformed. After she switched identities, she would collect the akumatized object from Chat, break it, and capture the akuma held within.

"Perfect." Said Ladybug.

"Not as perfect as you, M'lady." Chat replied.

"Haha, very cute. Come on, I'll go transform and you go tell the Evillustrator I'm here. I'll see you later."

A kiss.

"Be safe, my princess."

A second kiss.

"Yes, I will. You be safe too yeah? See you soon." And with that, Ladybug disappeared into a nearby alleyway, a bright red flash, followed by a young girl with midnight blue hair, bluebell eyes and cute freckles that were dusted over her nose and cheeks walking out.

Chat watched as Marinette walked out of the alley, before extending his baton and jumping from roof to roof. He eventually got to where the akumatized victim was floating around. Looking.

"Hey Doodler! My princ-I mean, your princess is this way." Chat cringed at calling his girlfriend someone else's princess, and he knew he got the temporary villians name wrong, but it was on purpose.

"Marinette? Lead me to her! Now!" Nathanael (a.k.a Evillustrator) was not going to waste anymore time trying to find Marinette.

"Follow me then…" Chat shouted, before jumping away. Adrien didn't need to look behind him to see if Nathanael was following, he already knew he was.

"Oh, Evillustrator? Where are you?" A too familiar voice whaled through the streets of Paris. Adrien cringed once again at Marinette saying his name. He didn't like this at all.

"There you are Mari! Now that I have found you we can be together forever! I hav-" He got cut off.

"Before we do any of those….whatever-they-ares, I realised that I don't really know you. We should…" a massive gulp "...go out tonight on a little cruise around Paris...just y-you and m-me."

Adrien realised how hard it was for her to say that, since her boyfriend was standing right next to her, after all. He felt bad.

"It's a date then! I will make the most romantic float boat for us to spend the night on. Should we say six? I will come get you anyway, see you then my love." And bam. He was gone.

"I really hate him talking to you like that, but I know it'll be over soon so yeah. By the way, Marinette, have I ever told you you look absolutely gorgeous when you're nervous? 10/10 M'lady." Chat said with a smirk.

"Hahaha okay, kitty. Whatever you say." Marinette walked over to him, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "Let's get you 'changed' and hand around at the bakery until six." They go back into the alleyway, a bright green flash this time, and now a cute, young couple walk out.

Hand in hand.

Side by side.

 _Destruction by Creation._ You know what they say, opposites attract. And that's exactly what happened.

The clock struck 6, and it was time to put their plan into action. The sound of a rubber rubbing on a piece of paper was echoing in throughout Marinettes room where herself and Adrien were waiting patiently. The window was slowly disappearing, bit by bit.

The Evillustrator zips through the erased part of the window.

 _Just like last time, yet again._

"I have come to retrieve my princess for the most romantic date of a lifetime. Come on Marinette, let us go now."

A murmur from Adriens lips sank into Marinettes ears, luckly not Nathanaels…

Adrien whispered. "You're so going to pay for this, Nathanael."

Marinettes face kinda fell, she never heard Adrien sound so angry and aggressive, it kind of scared her a little.

Okay. It scared her.

A lot...


	10. Chapter 10

**OKAY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!**

 **But I am back, and with a 1111 word long chapter.**

 **BTW: This story is not finished, thank you.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Lights. Roses. Romantic music. Food. Tuxedo.

Everything had to be perfect.

For Marinette.

"Lights? Check."

"Romantic view? Check."

"Food? Check. Everything seems to be ready for my date. It's 5:55 now, I'll be on my way to collect my treasure." The Evillustrator said. He draws a quick doodle of a jet pack on his drawing pad on his wrist, then suddenly his drawing pops up behind him. Not flinching, he slipped his arms through the straps and started it up, taking off in a cloud of grey smoke.

"Okay Adrien, he should be here soon." Marinette said as she paced around her room, nervously. Adrien was sitting on her bed, watching her walk around, scared as anything. "It's okay, everything will go smoothly tonight princess." Adrien was very good at calming Marinette down, he knew just what to say. She glanced over at Adrien. "I'm not going to hurt anyone, Mari. I promise."

She walks over to Adrien and leans her forehead on his forehead. She looks deeply into his eyes with love and passion. He returns her look, but with lust, and maybe a little bit of anger.

"Are you okay, Adrien? You seem a little….upset? Angry? Talk to me." Marinette backs off a little.

"I just…" Adrien started, pulling away. "...i just hate how Nathanael thinks you're all his and how he thinks you're HIS princess and, it just irritates the shit out of me." This was the first time Marinette's heard Adrien swear, surprisingly. She had to admit, it was kind of attractive when he got all protective over her.

And, of course, like any story, that moment was completely ruined by the bad guy. The Evillustrator.

"Marinette! I'm here to take you out on our date." A not-so-welcoming voice whaled from the opposite side of Marinettes bedroom window. Streak by streak, the window was gone, erased completely.

"We must go, my love." The Evillustrator took Marinettes hand, glanced over at Adrien with evil in his eyes, and took off with Mari out the window frame and into the distance. Adrien jumped off of his girlfriends bed and stared out into the sky through the empty gap in the wall where a window once was. Like a cat, a slight growl roared in Adriens chest, his face scrunched with disgust and anger.

"Pfft. HIS love? She's mine, pal. Don't worry Mari, it'll be over soon." Adrien quickly transformed into some black cat ears and a long black leather tail. He extended his staff and leaped out of the window frame, following the quickly fading stream of smoke. He eventually ended up where The Evillustrator was, with Marinette. A quaint little boat, romantic lights strung everywhere and calming music playing in the background. Chat Noir/Adrien was about 5 metres away from the oh-so-romantic scene, lurking and peeping through the nearby bushes. Observing, ready to pounce.

"Marinette I made sure I packed your favourite dessert, strawberry ice cream with a small hot chocolate cake. Here." He handed the warm/cold dessert to her, making Marinette slightly confused.

"How'd you know this was my favourite..?" She asked.

"Well, you'd be surprised about how much I know about you Marinette. I'm not a stalker, I just know where to search."

"Okkaayy. So, you like to draw huh?" Cutting to the chase, Marinette glanced down at Nathanaels wrist, eyeing up the pen.

With a light little thump, Chat jumped onto the boat behind the pair, and snuck behind a light pole, eavesdropping and waiting for the perfect time to butt into their little 'date'.

"Oh yes. I do like to draw. How about you, Marinette?"

"Yes I do, actually. Mind if I draw you something with your pen..?"

"Uh, yeah sure, I trust you." Nathanael said. Those words made Marinette feel slightly sad, and bad for him.

 _I trust you._

Was this really a good idea? Breaking an innocent boys heart? That is what she was about to do, anyway. The words keep floating in through her head.

I trust you.

I trust you.

 _I trust you._

No, this had to be done. He won't remember anything that happens after he transforms back into his normal self right? That's what happened for the rest of the victims anyway. They don't remember anything that happened in the last couple hours. She had to do this. For his own good.

She took the pen and looked Nathanael deep in his eyes. _'Sorry.'_ She pleaded with her eyes. Before yelling "Chat! Here!"

She throws the pen towards Chat, that appeared out from behind the light pole and caught the pen one handed, not fliinching.

"Why thank you, M'lady. What a cute gift." And as they planned, Adrien distracted Nathanael while Marinette hid behind something and transformed into Ladybug, so she could capture the akuma and save Paris, yet again.

"Hey Chat, fancy seeing you here." Marinette teased.

"Why hello, Princess. I have a gift for you." Chat replied.

He chucked her the pen, and The Evillustrator got angrier, yet he was powerless. Ladybug catches it easily, breaks it in half, and watches the purple/black butterfly flutter out. She swings her yo-yo around and catches the evil akuma. "Bye bye, little butterfly." She says, as she watches the now pure white butterfly flap its wings and fly into the sky.

"Pound it." The signature way of celebrating the superheroes success in saving Paris. They turn to look at The Evillustrator, who quickly transforms into a teenage boy with red hair, a.k.a Nathanael. Ladybug walks over to the victim, kneels down and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"Y-yeah, thanks. But what am I doing here? And why does it look all romantic?"

After explaining what had happened, the two superheroes set off towards an empty alley, where they transform into their civilian selves and walk around the city, every-so-often looking at the sunset. Holding hands. They eventually stop off at the waters edge, and both stare at the beautiful scene.

"Have I ever told you that I love you, Marinette?"

"I believe you have a few times."

"Well just in case...I love you. Know that I won't let anything happen to you, and I won't let anyone take you away from me. You're my princess now, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Awh you're so sweet...I love you too, Adrien. And nothing or no one will take my away from you, I promise you."

And with that, they walk back to Marinettes bakery, slip up into her room, and watch movies all night. Cuddling, kissing and laughing...until they eventually fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

OKAY HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER!

* * *

The sun rays gleam over the calm city of Paris and leaks into Marinettes window, awakening Marinette. She rolls over to grab her phone to check the time.

 _11:00 a.m._

'Oh shit.' Marinette thought. "Adrien, wake up! It's late in the morning." Adrien groans and rolls over, wrapping his arm around her torso, pulling her in towards him. "5 more minutes…" he lazily asks, nuzzling his face into her stomach.

"Adrien, it's 11 in the morning…" As Marinette said the time, his eyes bulged open.

"WAIT! What time is it…?!" He asks, itching to know.

"I said, it's 11 in the morning. Why?"

Adrien sighed, getting out of bed. "Because, princess, I have a photoshoot at 12 and I need to be at the set at 11:30. I told you last night remember, before you fell asleep." Adrien grabs his jeans and slides them on, then looks around until he finds his shirt, slips that on and scoots over to his shoes. "Oh that's right...I'm sorry I just woke up too." She says, crawling out of bed. "It's okay princess…" Adrien said, "...it's not your fault. Is it okay if i grab a croissant and meet you tomorrow? I am really sorry."

"It's alright. Go ahead, take some. And yeah i'll see you tomorrow. Bye bye." Marinette walks up to Adrien, her eyes saying: _'don't worry, i'll be okay. Promise.'_

"Okay, again I'm sorry, and thank you, i'll text you during my breaks, promise." Adrien says, kissing Marinette and then walking through the trapdoor, waving goodbye. When he was gone, Marinette decided to take a stroll around her city as the superhero in a red and black polka-dotted skin-tight suit.

As Adrien arrived to the photoshoot set, he saw a very familiar face he didn't really wanna see until school started again. "Adrikiinnss! Hey!" Chloe whaled from across the set. She runs towards him and wraps her arms around his neck, going in for the kiss on the cheek, but Adrien pushes her away. "Chloe you know I'm with Marinette, so stop this."

"Oh, Adrien. I know, but can't you have some fun without her? Like with me, for example…" She says, reaching in for another kiss, standing on her tippy-toes. Again he pushes her off. "No Chloe. I've told you, I'm with Marinette. I can't go with other girls, it's wrong. So just….back off, will you?"

Adrien walks off.

"How dare Marinette get in the middle of me and Adrikins. He's mine, always has been and always will. I need a plan, but Sabrina's not here….hmm, i'll think of something."

"Alright. Chloe and Adrien, you'll be doing a shoot together for a page in Paris Magazines. I need you guys acting like a couple, if that's okay. No problem with that right, kids?" The photographer explained.

"Absolutey not, Mr. Photographer! It'll be a piece of cake. Won't it Adrikins?" Chloe blurted out, not thinking of it twice.

Adrien sighed.

"Alright then, let's get this started. But before we do i'll give everyone a 10 minute break to get prepared and do whatever you need to."

Adrien pulls his phone out of his pocket, taps the screen a few times and then places it on top a bench, walking away onto set. CHloe glances over to the bench, and an idea pops into her head. "Ah! My chance is now to remove Marinette from the picture so me and Adrien can finally be happy together." She mumbles to herself as she slyly creeps over to the bench, picks up the phone then runs over and into the ladies bathrooms. "Alright, let us have a little look on here…"

"...contacts…"

"...M…"

"...Marinette, here we go…"

It takes Chloe 8 minutes to send out the hurtful things she, or should we say 'Adrien' said, so she closes any evidence on the phone that could point to her, turns it off and glides back through the door of the toilets and places it back on the bench.

"Alright everyone! Time to get this thing started! Chloe we need you."

Marinette was busy baking cupcakes whilst Adrien was out at his photoshoot, but she felt the vibration of her phone on the bench she was working on. She walks over to it and looks at the screen.

Adrien.

"Oh, i'll get that later. My hands are covered in dough." Marinette said as she continued to bake the cupcakes. Two hours go by and Marinette is finally finished her cupcake duty. She then walks down the side of the workbench and picks up her phone. Three messages from Adrien…

"Alright let's see what Adrien sai-" She cut herself off by reading the words on the screen. It was heartbreaking. Her eyes fill with tears as she sprints up to her room. Forcefully pushing her now-wet face into the pillow on her bed. She glances up to her phone screen to read again what he had sent to her. Again, heartbreaking. She couldn't get her eyes off of the phone screen. the words that were shown, for some reason she just couldn't stop reading them. Hours and hours of crying, Marinette finally settled and decided to watch her playlist of her favourite YouTube videos, and soon enough she was giggling, not thinking about what Adrien had sent hours earlier. Just then, she got a call, it rang throughout the entire room, shocking her. Marinette shook for a second before reading the name…

...Adrien…

Panic hits her. What does she do? After what he said to her, she didn't really want to talk with him...Maybe she should just let it ring? Yeah, she'll just let it ring until he gives up. The call ends seconds later, but starts again.

He isn't giving up.

This continues for at least 10 minutes before she finally decides to pick up the phone. It may have been the most weirdest conversation she had had ever.

"Hello?" Marinette said.

"Hey, princess. I'm finished the shoot. How come you weren't answering my calls earlier..?" said Adrien.

"Oh, I don't know...maybe because of what you said to me in those messages. If you don't like me then just tell me! You didn't have to type it like that."

"Wait hold on. What messages..?"

"Don't play dumb. I gotta go, see you around."

And just like that, Marinette hangs up. She shoves her face into her pillow, but then goes back to her videos before she slowly falls asleep.

Marinette left Adrien confused as hell. What messages? Why was she acting like this? He had to read these so-called messages to see what had her all riled up. Adrien opens up his phone, opens up messages and feasts his eyes on the not-so-good things apparently he said to his girlfriend.

 _Adrien:_ "Marinette. I didn't know what I saw in you, maybe it was because I felt bad for you? I'm not sure. Because now that I think about it, I deserve better. I deserve a pretty, funny, interesting and rich girlfriend. Like Chloe maybe? Not someone like you. I never loved you. Get lost."

 _Adrien:_ "Like I said I never loved you, so stop being so romantic around me, I hate it. You're so gross, go crawling back to your fake friends. Bye ugly bitch."

"I-Plagg, I-I didn't send this. I would never send this… who could've done something like this?! And to my princess as well. Knowing her and how sensitive she is she would've been crying for hours about it. This is what she was talking about, this is why she's acting so different. I feel so bad right now Plagg...I know I didn't write this. I would never! Someone must've hacked or gotten into my phone whilst I was somewhere else? But I always have my phone on me...the only time today that I didn't was at the photoshoot…" Adrien gasped, could it have been….Chloe..? She wouldn't stoop this low...would she? I-I just don't know. This is too much. I firstly need to apologise to Marinette, not over text though, but in person. I just need to stop off at the store before heading over. Come on, Plagg."

Adrien rushes out of his houses doors and out of the gates, sprinting to the nearest flower and grocery store. Afterwards he walks over to Marinettes bakery, a dozen roses in one hand, and two pizzas and a box of chocolates balanced on the other. He walks through the front door of the bakery. "Evening, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, may I see Marinette? It's urgent."

"Good evening Adrien, yes you may see her. She's upstairs in her room. Just go on up, you know the way." said Marinettes father. "Thank you, have a good rest of your night." Adrien replied before climbing up to Mari's room. "Evening Beautiful. I've brought with me a pizza and some chocolate each and roses for you. And before you say anything let me explain myself okay?"

"...okay…"


	12. Chapter 12

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY.**

 **SO HERE IS YOUR CHAPTER. :)**

* * *

"It wasn't me who sent these messages. I promise you. I think someone got onto my phone while I was at the shoot today. I may have an idea as to who it was but i'm not going to say...anyways on behalf of those messages, I am so sorry Marinette, I would never hurt you and you know that. That is the last thing I want to do. I'd rather be shipped away to New Zealand and work as a slave for someone than to hurt you. I love you Marinette and I would die to make you happy. You're mine and I'll do everything to keep you happy and in my life. Someone as beautiful and perfect as you shouldn't be treated like dirt, you should be treated like a princess. And that's what I plan to do, m'lady. Once again I am so so sorry and I hope you can forgive me. I hate thinking that you've cried about this, it tears me apart. So let's go for a walk. Then we can come back and watch movies and cuddle, that sound good, my princess?"

At this point Marinette had tears in her eyes. Not sad tears like she had shed for hours prior, but happy tears. He made an effort to apologise for something he didn't do. He made an effort to make her happier.

 _He made an effort for her._

"Thank you...Adrien. That's so sweet, and it's okay, I forgive you." That was all Marinette could say, she was still blown away from Adriens sweet words.

"Are you okay to go out for a little walk..?" Adrien asked, neatly putting down the flours, pizza and chocolate and holding out his hand for her to take.

"Well I'm all here and in one piece, so yeah." She said, getting off her bed and grabbing his hand. He pulled her closer and placed her hand over his heart. She glances up at his eyes, full of love and passion.

"You're all in here, princess."

Soon, it was time for them to have some fun. October 31...a.k.a, Halloween, in a couple weeks time. The day to dress up as whoever you wish and roam the streets of Paris and collect a variety of candies and sweets from different houses all over the city. Although school was starting tomorrow, and we all know that's not fun. So on the sunday evening, the couple and Marinettes parents all ate dinner in the lounge like one big happy family, as Adrien has wished to have the pleasure of doing since he can remember. After dessert, containing of croissants, icecream and hot chocolate fudge, it was time to bid their goodbyes. Marinettes parents stand peeking through the bakery door as their daughter and Adrien stand outside on the street.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, yeah?" She asks.

"Why, of course. M'lady. Tell your parents I said thank you for having me over this long. I love your parents, it's like the family I've never really had." Adrien said.

"Well…...you're welcome over anytime, you know that. And yeah it's like the families gotten bigger, It's like I have an annoying brother to look after…" She teased, punching his forearm softly.

"An annoying brother huh? Well, I know I don't see you as a sister...I see you as future Mrs. Agreste. This is only the start of living together. But I need to get home, I don't want you to be tired because of me, so go inside and get your beauty sleep, even though you don't really need it, you're already amazingly gorgeous, but you still need to sleep. So, goodnight my adorable princess." Adrien said, pulling Marinette in for a kiss, then walking off, starting his trip home. At this point, Marinette was like a statue. Even though he flirted with her quite often, she couldn't get over the fact of how overly-sweet he is to her. Rethinking the words he had said to her brought her cheeks to a scarlet rose colour. She snaps back to reality when she remembers her parents were watching from the bakery door, probably hearing everything. She takes a deep breath in, before strutting back into the bakery where her parents eagerly waited so they could confirm what they just overheard. "He's quite the gentleman, isn't he?" Marinettes mother started. "He's the perfect son-in-law to be. He's a gentleman, he's sweet, loyal, severely handsome and a model! He's an angel on earth, and he's in love with our daughter. It's so romantic, don't you think?"

"He's the best boyfriend ever. Now if you could excuse me, I'm going to go eat the chocolate and cold pizza he left behind. Goodnight." Marinette says, planting a kiss on both of her parents cheeks before rushing upstairs to stuff her mouth with leftovers before falling asleep on her bed.

' _Bzz. Bzz. Bzz.'_

Woken up by the sound of her alarm, Marinette slowly rolled out of bed and walking over to her clothes she had planned out for her day. Slipping them on, she walks to the bathroom to do her hair, teeth and makeup before sneaking down to gather up food for breakfast and lunch. Since her parents didn't wake up until about 10 am to open up the bakery, she wrote a little note on a scrap of paper before slipping through the door and off to school. She greets Alya at the top of the stairs at the front of the school, giving her the worlds biggest hug ever. They chatted for a solid 10 minutes before Adrien walks over. "Hello, my beautiful princess. Hello Alya."

"Hello Adrien. Mari and I were just talking about some new students that're coming today." Alya says. Adrien grabs Marinettes waist, possessively yet softly, pulling her closer towards him. "New kids, huh? Have you seen them yet?" Adrien asked.

"No, but they should be coming anytime now." Marinette said. A couple minutes later, the whole place drew silent. Adrien, Marinette and Alya all look around to figure out why when they saw what everyone was staring at. Two silhouettes, one male and one female. As they walked towards the crowds, they became more visible.

The male silhouette was easily 6 foot 5, whereas the female was roughly 5 foot 4. The guy was tall and buff. With big biceps, pulling at his shirt cloth. You could tell her worked out. His jawline was sharp, and popped out at the top of his neck. He wore a white business shirt, which was tucked into his tuxedo-looking pants, which were hiding his muscular thighs and calves. His hair was rough, yet slicked back, the nicest shade of brown could come, hazel brown. His eyes were shamrock green, and holy shit were they gorgeous. When he smiled, dimples formed on his lower cheeks, which were overly adorable. He was overall the dream guy. Muscular, tall and hot as hell. The female silhouette on the other hand, was short. She had a slim body (she obviously modeled) with long swaying hair, reaching down to her lower back. Same shade of green as her potential brothers. She had really strong cheekbones, as well as dimples, green eyes and pearly white teeth. She was drop dead gorgeous. They both were. For some reason, they decided to walk up to Marinette and Adrien, Alya had to go to the library and study.

They walk up to the couple.

"My names Kai, and this is my sister Kimora…" The tall handsome boy started. "...And who are you, you gorgeous angel?" He arches his back slightly to get closer to Marinette. "M-My names M-Marinette." She stuttered. Why was she stuttering you ask? Because she was talking to a super hot guy who called her a gorgeous angel, of course! "Ah, the pretty face has a name. Marinette, that's a cute name. I like it." Kai says, giving her a slight wink. Adrien glances at Kai, giving him the evil stare. Marinette was his and he wouldn't let some new kid take her away from him. She meant the world to him and he wanted to one day call her Mrs. Agreste. "And I am her _boyfriend,_ Adrien." He butted in, he wasn't going to let him talk to his girl like that.

"Adrien Agreste, right?" The beautiful girl spoke. "You model, don't you? You see, me and my twin brother here _also_ model. See, I model swimsuits and underwear, and my brother models underwear and fancy dress clothing. Come watch me sometime…" She says in a semi-seductive voice, slipping her number into his shirt pocket.

' _RRIINNGG.'_

"Oh, well I guess that's the bell, see you soon, Angel." Kai says towards Marinette before shoving a crumpled piece of paper in her hand, winking and walking off towards his class.

They both walk off. Marinette could tell Adrien was getting angry with how he was treating her. Calling her cute names and things like that. So to comfort him, she reached up and kissed his jawline beside his ear. "Don't worry, kitty. I'm all yours." She said.

That's exactly what he needed to hear, so in return, he arched down and pecked her forehead, rubbing his hand up and down the side of her hip, comforting her. "Thank you baby, you're mine, and I can't let anyone take my princess away from me." Adrien said. They started walking to class together. _'That's the first time he called me that...cute. And the way he gets protective is so adorable, just, argh!'_ Marinette thought. They walk into class and take their seats, ready for whatever struggle was going to happen today.


End file.
